


Christmas Snow, Christmas Star, Christmas Miracle

by nchorsemama



Category: Andrew Lincoln - Fandom, Jeffery Dean Morgan - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cabin, Christmas, F/M, Love, lost loves, snowstorm, train wreck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:07:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22161544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nchorsemama/pseuds/nchorsemama
Summary: With a blizzard just before Christmas, Norman finds himself alone unable to fly to see his son Mingus and his Ex Helena with the airports closed. So...he decides to take a train to Vermont to spend the Holidays at his cabin and just have a little alone time with no one but his cat, Eye in the Dark. He just hoped that no one would recognize him on the train ride and he could just get some much needed sleep. Prepare to be delighted with one very special little girl that will change his life forever. Enjoy
Relationships: Andrew Lincoln - Relationship, Christmas Snow - Relationship, Christmas Star - Relationship, Jeffery Dean Morgan - Relationship, Norman Reedus - Relationship, Original Female Character - Relationship
Comments: 8
Kudos: 4





	Christmas Snow, Christmas Star, Christmas Miracle

Christmas Snow, Christmas Star, Christmas Miracle

“Mama…. Please, stop worrying. I’m gonna be fine.”

“You remember all the stops?”

“Yes mama, I know all the stops, I won’t go with strangers, if I need help I’ll ask another mother, if one isn’t around I’ll ask a woman, I have my stick is in my bag. Mama, please I am fine. Stop worrying.”

“I’m your mama, I can worry if I want to, it’s my job you know.”

“I know…..thank you mama this is the best present you could have given me.” 

“Okay, here comes your train. I’ll meet you at the other end. I love you Chrissy.”

“I love you too mama, I’ll see you tonight, and Mama?”

“Yes?”

“Happy birthday and Merry Christmas.”

“Same to you sweet girl.”

Today was Christmas Star Fitzgerald’s 10th birthday. She been waiting two years for this day to come. To be able to go by herself on the train from New York City to Vermont to their cabin where she and her mom spent every Christmas. Her mother had promised her that if she did well in school and excelled in her lessons that she would allow her to make the trip on the train alone. Chrissy was so excited. She’d not only excelled but was top of her class. She wanted to be independent, she didn’t want her mother to keep working three jobs at a time to keep her in school. Her mother has been sacrificing her life for her, everything she did was to benefit her. She wasn’t stupid, she knew her mother never thought she’d have to keep the promise made on their birthday 2 years ago. Yes, she and her mother shared the same birthday. Christmas Day, December 25th, when miracles happened. 

That’s how her mama described her. She was a miracle given to her by Jesus himself. To hear her tell it….she was the most precious gift she ever received, and Chrissy felt that every day of her life. She knew without a doubt how lucky she was. She had many friends who weren’t as lucky as she was when it came to parents. She herself only had one at this time, but in another eight years when she turned eighteen she would have two. Her mama promised her. Her only having one parent though was not a sad affair, as a matter of fact, she was the luckiest kid in her whole school. Her mama came every single week and spent the weekends with her. She was the only one of her friends whose mama came on days other than the obligated holidays.

Chrissy settled into her seat vibrating with excitement. This was her chance to prove to her mama that she could be independent. 

Little did she know that her mama, Christmas Snow Fitzgerald, was twelve train cars in front of her just to be sure she made it there without issue. She loved her daughter more than life itself and wasn’t about to let her take a twelve, hour train ride without her. She just had to be sneaky about it. Her baby could never find out. She had a rental car waiting for her with the story that her car broke down and she had to rent one to get there in time to pick her up at the train station. 

With the blizzard that hit the east coast three days before Christmas Norman had to cancel his plans to spend Christmas with Helena and his son Mingus in Los Angeles. All flights were grounded. The only thing running was the trains. He decided to go to his place in Vermont that no one knew about for some much needed RNR. He’d do some skiing, maybe some snowmobiling, and spend some quiet time with just himself. That was something he never got to do these last several years. He always had somewhere to be, be it comic con, interview, charity, or just friends wanting to get together because they never could. 

As he got on the near empty train since it was Christmas Day, dressed in jeans, hoodie, dark glasses, parka and boots, he felt a calm running through him. He needed this and was thanking the gods for the storm. Oh, he wished he was seeing Mingus, but this was the next best thing to get for Christmas. He wasn’t with anyone this year and he was actually happy about it. Relationships were hard in his kind of work. He was really looking forward to some me time. He had until January 2nd and he was going to take advantage of every second of it. If he wanted to get up out of bed…..he would, if he didn’t…..why he’d just stay in bed. It made him smile just thinking about it. 

“What do you think Eye? Just a guy’s weekend to do whatever we want?”

Eye didn’t actually answer but he knew he was with him. He chuckled to himself.

The conductor showed Norman to his seat. He’d reserved a window seat hoping he wouldn’t have to converse with anyone, wanting and praying for anonymity during his 12, hour trip. When he saw the little girl sitting in the middle seat he cringed inside, not because of her, he loved kids, it was because of the mom that was sure to be sitting with her where ever she may be at the moment.

“Miss Fitzgerald, this is Mr. Reedus. He will be traveling with you to Vermont.”

“Thank you, Mr. David. Mr. Reedus will you be sitting on my right or my left?”

Norman was surprised by this child with such impeccable manners. 

“I’ll be sitting on your right Miss Fitzgerald.” She looked him straight in the eye before lowering her eyes and pulling her feet in for him to get to his seat.

“Please call me Chrissy, all my friends do.”

“This seat isn’t taken Mr. Reedus if you want to put your cat here.” Mr. David told him. Norman was surprised but tried to hide it. He was going to say that he was fine, but the girl spoke first.

“Here Mr. Reedus, I’d be happy to move over one for your kitty to sit beside you.” And she got up and moved to the aisle seat.

“Thank you. That’s very kind of you, but he can sit right here on my lap.”

Chrissy moved back to the middle seat.

“What’s your kitty’s name, if I may ask?” This child had more manners than most adults. Norman thought to himself.

“His name is Eye in the Dark”

“What an unusual name, I’m sure there’s a story behind that.” She said smiling. He smiled to himself. Who was this kid? And where were her parents?

“You’d be right, when my son was little he wanted a black kitten more than anything. So, I scoured the city trying to find one, and I did. When I brought him home we realized that with my floors being black that you couldn’t really see him except for his eyes.”

“Oh! What a wonderful story Mr. Reedus. You must have loved him very much to scour the city looking for just the perfect kitten for him. That’s a very clever name. Eye in the Dark, I like it very much. Will your son be joining us on our journey?”

“No, he’s with his Mother in Los Angeles. The planes are all grounded from the blizzard so I couldn’t get out there for Christmas.”

“I’m so sorry, you must be heartbroken, to be away from your family on Christmas.” Norman didn’t know how to answer that. He wasn’t about to tell a kid he was divorced. He changed the subject instead.

“Why are you traveling on Christmas alone? Where are your parents?” Her head turned toward him, though she didn’t look him in the eye, before facing forward again.

“Mr. Reedus…..did my Mother hire you to watch over me on this trip? I won’t be mad, so you can tell me. After all we will be spending twelve hours together, I’ll most likely get it out of you at some point.”

“Why would your parents hire someone to watch over you?” He asked curiously dying to know why the hell her parents would let her travel alone. She was a beautiful child with the bluest of eyes and long blonde hair.

“Just parent, I only have the one. I won’t meet my Father for another 8 years, on this day as a matter of fact. So, did my Mother hire you Mr. Reedus?”

“No, she didn’t. But I’m curious why isn’t she with you?”

“To be honest, I wouldn’t be surprised if when I get to Vermont, I find out that she was on the train with me.” She sighed. “I’ve begged and pleaded for the past two years to do this alone. I want to be independent, to show my Mama that I can do it.”

“Why?”

“Because I don’t want her to worry about me. I want her to have a life for a change. Her whole life revolves around me. She works three jobs to send me to private school. She rarely sees friends, she doesn’t date and I think she needs to be loved too.”

“Why doesn’t she date?”

“Oh, she’d never allow a man to be around me. She’d be furious with me if she knew I was talking to you.”

“Then why are you talking to me?” He wanted to know.

“Because a man who would scour the city to find a kitten his son really wanted can’t be a child predator.” Norman was shocked to hear this child even speak about child predators.

“How old are you?” She acted like she was 30.

“I’m 10 today. It’s my birthday!” She said with a huge smile. “My Mama’s too!”

“Well happy birthday to you. So, you’re celebrating your birthday alone?”

“Oh, no. My Mama and I always celebrate our birthday at our cabin. We’re just getting a late start because the trains weren’t running right after the blizzard. And I’m not alone, I’m with you and Eye in the Dark.” She smiled at him, and quickly turned forward again.

“Is your Father in the military? Is that why you won’t see him for 8 years?”

“No, I’ve never met him. He doesn’t know about me yet. My Mama says when I turn 18 she’ll tell me who he is.”

“Why not now, I would think he has a right to know he has a daughter.”

“It’s complicated. He wasn’t in a place where he could be a father to me and my Mama would have never given me up. She says I am a gift that was given to her by Jesus on his birthday to love, cherish, and nurture. She loves me enough for both her and my father.”

“I still think he’d want to know he had a child.” Norman thought thinking if it was him, he’d want to know.

“When my Mama found out she was pregnant, she was going to tell him but didn’t know how to reach him and found out he had a wife and child already, but I think that was only part of it. I heard my Mama talking to my aunt Missy, well she’s my honorary aunt, not by blood, Mama tends to forget that I have exceptional hearing.” She laughed. “They were talking about me and it piqued my interest, I was only 6 at the time. It turns out that my Father is famous. My Mama didn’t want to ruin his career or his marriage.” Norman fleetingly wondered if he might know the man. 

“That’s enough about me Mr. Reedus. What do you do?” He smiled at the social skills this kid had.

“I’m an actor, mostly.”

“Are you famous? Maybe you’re my father.” She giggled. Norman sat shocked by what she said. Chrissy noticed he wasn’t laughing with her.

“I’m just teasing you Mr. Reedus, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to upset you.” She bowed her head truly sorry for teasing him. He looked over at her.

“If I was to have a daughter, I would hope that she was like you.” And he meant it. She was a delight, so smart and articulate. She was a beautiful child.

“Pardon me, would either of you like to order some lunch?” David asked.

“You must have read my mind Mr. David, I have a hankering for some inexpensive finger food, what do you suggest?” She smiled up at him and then looked down.

“How much would you like to spend Miss Fitzgerald?”

“What is the least expensive thing you have on the menu?”

“Peanut butter and jelly.”

“That sounds perfect. I happen to love peanut butter and jelly. May I have one of those please?” Norman looked from her to the conductor who seemed to be as besotted with her, as he himself was.

“It’s your birthday, let me buy you a birthday lunch.” Norman said to her.

“Absolutely not Mr. Reedus. I have my own money. May I buy you a sandwich?”

“No!” Norman said quickly and watched as the conductor David held back a snicker. This kid was too much.

“See there….I don’t accept gifts from strangers and neither do you.” She giggled and it was both adorable and irritating. He didn’t want her eating a stupid peanut butter and jelly sandwich for her birthday, hell for Christmas! What kind of a mother did she have anyway making her order the cheapest thing on the menu? Norman ordered a cheeseburger and fries, then added a jack and coke.

“Where’s the smoking car?” Norman asked. 

“It’s two cars back, Mr. Reedus.” Norman got up and excused himself. He needed a smoke. He couldn’t imagine Mingus eating peanut butter and jelly for his birthday or on Christmas day.

“He seems upset doesn’t he Mr. David?”

“I think he was upset that you were eating peanut butter and jelly for your birthday.”

“Really? I wonder why?” 

“I have a couple extra dollars if you would like to order something else.” Mr. David offered. Norman came walking up and heard the offer.

“Mr. David, I have plenty of money. I didn’t order peanut butter and jelly because I didn’t have enough money.”

“Then why, Miss Fitzgerald?”

“I’m practicing.” She smiled at him then faced forward.

“Practicing what, may I ask.”

“To be frugal, hello Mr. Reedus.” Norman took his seat and looked over at Chrissy. Frugal? How does a ten, year old even know what frugal means?

“So, why are you practicing to be frugal?” Norman asked her.

“I told you my Mama works nonstop, every penny is used on me. This year for our birthday, I’m going to spend as little as possible on my trip so maybe I can buy my Mama a spa day so she can be pampered for a change. We only have until Jan 2nd.” She leaned toward and whispered.

“My Mama gave me a lot of money for my trip and told me to buy whatever I wanted. Don’t I have the best Mama in the world?” He looked at her, and knew without a doubt that she loved her Mother very much.

“If you let me buy your lunch you could save more money.”

“Oh no I couldn’t. That would be like having someone take care of me. I’m trying to prove to my Mama that I’m independent, which means I have to spend my own money, but I remember my Mama took me out to dinner to celebrate my good grades. She ordered me steak and lobster, I’ll never forget that day because she only had a cup of soup. When I asked her why, she said she wasn’t very hungry. I was only six so at the time so I believed her. I know better now, I’m ten. She was being frugal so that I could have something special and she went without.” Mr. David arrived with their lunch. He handed Norman his then pulled down the tray table for Chrissy and put her sandwich on it with a cup of milk.

“There you go Miss Fitzgerald. Peanut butter and jelly with a cup of milk.”

“I didn’t order milk Mr. David I have a bottle of water.”

“The milk comes with the sandwich Miss.”

“Oh, okay thank you then. How much do I owe you?”

“That’ll be three dollars, Miss.”

“May I ask what the going rate is for a tip, Mr. David?”

“No tip is necessary Miss Fitzgerald.” Chrissy turned her head toward Norman.

“Mr. Reedus, would you happen to know?” Norman watched her as she unzipped her little purse and took out three dollars then waited for his answer.

“A dollar should be enough.” She pulled out one more dollar and held the money out to Mr. David. Norman gave David a fifty and told him to keep the change, it was Christmas after all. He thanked them and left.

After lunch they chatted and Norman even let her pet Eye in the Dark. He was asking her what her favorite Christmas movie was, when she told him she’s never seen any. He couldn’t believe it. What kind of a mother doesn’t let their kid watch the Christmas movies?? He ordered Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer, and gave her a headset. He put his on and settled back for a nap. Fifteen minutes in he opened his eyes and glanced over at her to see her eyes were closed. She’d fallen asleep which surprised him. When the movie ended, he watched as she woke up and took her headset off. 

“I like King Moonracer the most. He takes care of all the misfit toys and he search’s the world looking for them to bring to his island. I’m glad Rudolph told Santa about them and he found homes for them all. I’m glad it ended happy because I was ashamed of Rudolph’s Father and Santa Claus. Mrs. Donner and Clarice loved Rudolph the way he was, as everyone should be loved. The elves were mean to Hermie. Kids can be very mean to misfits. Just because someone is different doesn’t make them a misfit. I would love all the misfit toys. How did you feel about it, Mr. Reedus?”

Norman didn’t know what to say. He’d never heard a kid pick apart Rudolph the red nosed reindeer before. Hell, she hadn’t even watched the damn movie, well he thought she was asleep. What kid didn’t like Santa Claus? Maybe this is why her Mother didn’t let her watch them.

His phone went off with Andy’s ringtone.

“Excuse me, this is my best friend and I’d like to wish him a Merry Christmas.”

“Of course, Mr. Reedus go right ahead.”

“Hey Andy, Merry Christmas.” Norman said cheerfully.

“Actually, I’m on the train headed for my cabin in Vermont.”

“Damn…..shit…wish I had known I’d have had you come with me. Hey check and see if you can hop on a train and come up here. A week off unplugged away from everyone, you know you want to.”

“Yeah, that sucks, did you get to talk to them though?”

“Yeah, I had to cancel my plans with Helena and Ming too, damn blizzard.”

“Yeah, check out the schedule and let me know when you’ll be arriving and I’ll pick you up at the station, and tell Gael and the kids I love them and Merry Christmas from me.”

“Me? Well, I’m having a discussion, about Moonracer and a shameful acting Santa and Mr. Donner.”

“Never mind, call me with the time of your arrival.” He laughed and hung up.

“I’m sorry about your friend’s plane being grounded. Thank goodness his wife and kids made it home before the blizzard hit. Your friend sounds very nice I’m glad you’re going to have company and won’t be alone, might he be from England?” Chrissy asked him.

“How did you know that?” Norman asked her.

“I told you I have exceptional hearing. I wasn’t eavesdropping Mr. Reedus, I know that’s rude I could just hear him. I apologize Sir for being able to hear him.” 

“You don’t have to apologi……” Their bodies were ejected out of their seats flying through the air to slam against the overhead storage compartments. The sound of crunching metal screeched through the air. Screams could be heard, then their bodies slammed backward. Chrissy lay lifeless in the aisleway. Norman hit the back of his head on the thick window knocking him out. He was slumped half on the seat and half on the floor.

The smell of something burning woke Christmas up. She had a keen sense of smell. She felt dazed and confused. She felt a sticky substance on her head and knew she was bleeding. Her arm hurt but she didn’t think it was broken. She was trying to remember what happened and where she was. 

“Hello.” She called out. No answer.

“Hello.” She tried again. “Anyone here?”

She lay still and took deep calming breaths, she knew she needed to remain calm. When you panic, you make mistakes. Head mistress, Miss Humphry’s voice echoed through her mind. As she breathed deeply, she did an inventory of all her limbs, one by one, for injury. Other than feeling sore, and her head bleeding, she didn’t believe that anything was broken.

As she lay still trying to remember where she was and what happened, she heard a meow. Her memories came flooding back. Her trip alone to Vermont, sitting with the nice man Mr. Reedus and his cat, the movie, the phone call. 

“Mr. Reedus!” She called out. “Mr. Reedus?” No answer. She rolled over and got on her hands and knees. 

“Eye?.....Here kitty, kitty.”

“Meow.” Chrissy slowly made her way to where the sound came from. Her searching hands found Norman. She laid a hand on his chest to see if he was breathing. She felt his arms and legs for broken bones. She ran her hands over his face and head and thought he was quite handsome. She realized that the train wasn’t moving. Had they crashed? She wondered. She tried to wake Norman but he wouldn’t wake up. Suddenly she was afraid. She didn’t want to be alone right now. She wished her mama was there.

Normans phone sounded extremely loud in the quiet aftermath. Krissy recognized the ringtone of his friend Andy calling. She padded his pockets until she found his phone then prayed it was like her mother’s and she just needed to swipe it to answer the call.

“Hello? Mr. Andy?”

“Ummmmm….yes. Who is this? Where’s Norman?”

“Mr. Andy…..I think our train crashed….can you come? I can’t wake up Mr. Reedus and I’m just a little bit afraid. I can’t find anyone to help us.” 

“What’s your name sweetheart?”

“Chrissy, Mr. Reedus and I were on our way to Vermont, I heard him speaking with you and know you’re coming to Vermont. Do you think that you can come here and pick us up?”

“Chrissy honey….do you know if Norman is breathing?”

“Yes sir, that’s the first thing I checked, then I checked the rest of him. I don’t think anything is broken, maybe he hit his head…. Mr. Andy, can you come and help us?”

“I’m on my way darling, help is there and they will find you soon. I’ll be there as soon as I can. You’re doing great Chrissy.”

“Mr. Andy….I haven’t found Eye in the Dark yet. I’m afraid to leave Mr. Norman. What should I do?”

“It’s okay sweetheart, when the help arrives you just tell them and they’ll look for him. Everything is going to be okay. You’re so brave Chrissy. How old are you honey?”

“I’m ten today Mr. Andy, it’s my birthday.”

“Happy birthday honey are your parents with you?”

“No, I only have my mama and she’s meeting me in Vermont. You’ll like my mama Mr. Andy she’s the best mama in the world.”

“If she’s like you….I’m sure I will.”

“I’m a little bit tired, Mr. Andy, I think I’ll just lay here with Mr. Reedus and wait for you to get here okay?”

“No! Chrissy, are you hurt? Talk to me and tell me how you are.”

“I don’t think anything’s broke, my head is bleeding. I think I just need a nap and I’ll be fine Mr. Andy……”

“Chrissy? ..... Chrissy? ...... Chrissy! Wake up!”

Andy pulled into the rest area and pulled out his phone and called Jeff. He knew it was Christmas but Jeff was much closer than he was right now. After a string of ‘Holy Fucks’ Jeff told Andy he’d pack and head for New Hampshire where the train wrecked. He promised to keep him posted when he found out where Norman and the little girl were taken. 

Andy was driving as fast as conditions allowed. Thankfully most of the interstates were clear. He been on the road for ten hours straight and was making good time. He was already in New Jersey. As of an hour ago Jeff still hadn’t found where Norman and the girl were taken. They were still trying to find survivors in the wreckage. He was getting worried himself and was going to try to go out to the wreckage.

A young man, a volunteer from the search and rescue, named Randy stepped into the train car where Norman and Chrissy were. It appeared empty. No luggage strewn about, it appeared to be only magazines and other train car paraphernalia. He began to back out then stopped and called out just to make sure.

“Is there anyone in here? Hello??” Satisfied that it was an empty train car he left and sprayed a red X on the side of the train car. Norman and Chrissy lay unconscious on the floor in front of their seats out of sight.

Christmas Fitzgerald was being carried out on a stretcher from the tangled wreckage. She was in a coma like state with multiple fractures. Broken ribs, broken arm, broken ankle, and took a hard hit to the head. She had been thrown around the train car like a rag doll, as all the cars behind hers were crashing and piling up with the trains momentum. She had to be life flighted out to get her to the hospital quicker.

The rescue crews had 526 passengers to account for and it was slow going. Tents had been raised for family members waiting to hear if their loved one made it. They had rescued and checked off 493 after 8 hours. They were still missing 33 people, so the search continued into the night.

When Jeff arrived at the scene only 313 people had been found and Norman and the child named Chrissy hadn’t. Now 4 hours later they were still among the 33 still missing. 

Jeff went to sit in his car and warm up to call Andy, he knew he must be getting close by now and in all, honesty he needed some moral support.

Volunteer Josh Martin was walking the back side of the train wreckage looking for passengers that may have been ejected through the windows during impact. He stopped when he heard faint voices coming from the train car he was beside. He quickly crawled under the train to get to the door. This car had been marked clear, he went inside anyway. He stood still for a second to see if he could hear anything.

Norman woke up and slowly opened his eyes, he couldn’t see a thing. His whole body hurt but not as much as his head. He raised a hand a found a huge goose egg on the back of his head. He was trying to figure out where he was and what happened. He moved his right hand and felt someone beside him. Memories came flooding back. Chrissy!

“Chrissy!” He said shaking her. He rolled on his side with a groan and search for her face. He felt the wetness and feared it was blood. What the hell happened.

“Chrissy? Chrissy honey wake up.” He heard a small moan from her.

“Mr. Reedus are you awake?”

“Are you hurt?” He ran his hands over her. Why was it so fucking dark in here? Last he remembered is was lunchtime. Had they been unconscious that long? 

“No, I’m fine Mr. Reedus. I think the train crashed I’m kind of scared. May I hold on to you?”

“Come here sweetheart. I gotcha.” 

“Mr. Reedus, my mama is expecting me to get off the train in Vermont. I’m afraid when they find us that they will take me away. Would you pretend to be my father until my mama can come and get me? I don’t want to be alone with strangers.” She started to cry. Norman’s heart broke for the little girl. Here she was trying so hard to prove to her mother that she could be independent, and now she’d most likely be taken by social services in a state far away from her mother. Hell, he didn’t even know where they were. His brain told him to say no to the child but, his heart spoke for him and yes came out of his mouth. He’d call her mother as soon as possible to let her know where she was and that she was okay.

“Thank you, Sir.” She said hugging him.

“If you want them to believe us you’re going to have to call me daddy.”

“Yes, of course, you’re right, Daddy.” He smiled in the dark. He’d always wanted a little girl after he had Ming, but it wasn’t meant to be. Then he frowned as his head felt like a sledge hammer was coming down on the back of it and he passed out.

“Hello? Anybody in here?” Josh called out after entering the train car.

“We’re here.” A child’s voice answered him. He moved down the aisleway with his flashlight until he came upon them. He pulled his radio from his belt and called for rescue. 

Everything that happened next was a blur to her. As they were being loaded onto the ambulance she remembered Eye in the Dark.

“Wait! Our kitty is still on there. We can’t leave without our kitty. Josh went back inside and found the cat carrier and brought it out to them. Chrissy thanked him at least a dozen times as she had one hand on the cat and one holding Normans, their entwined hands blocking the aisle, but she refused to let go. They knew she’d been through a traumatic experience and stepped over them when needed. She refused to leave him even at the hospital. They had to put two beds together in the emergency room to examine them, so she could hold his hand and the cat. They cleaned her up. She had a slight concussion and had to get six stitches in her head. She never made a peep which surprised everyone on duty because of how vocal she was about being separated from her father. They figured out quickly that if she could sit right outside the door when they ran the tests on her father that she was calm, but god forbid if someone tried to separate them, all holy hell broke loose. Her manners were impeccable and she was very smart and sweet as long as you kept her with her father. The nurses and doctors decided that it would be best for all of them to keep them together.

After two long hours of tests they were finally put into a room. Norman had woken up during the first test to discover that he couldn’t see. Which made them run more tests. Now two hours later they were together in a room. A very sweet candy striper went out and brought them a litter box for Eye and food and water bowls. They closed him up in the bathroom so he wouldn’t be cooped up in his carrier. 

His doctor came in with the results of his tests he had what the doctor referred to as cortical blindness. It could last anywhere from just hours to weeks. It was caused by the blow to his head. His visual cortex to be exact. Knowing his blindness was temporary helped him to deal with the stress of not being able to see.

Head nurse Sally Ratched came on duty at 11:00pm sharp. She was already in a fowl mood for having to come in on her night off due to the train wreck. She was going through all the patient charts when she came across Norman Reedus’s. She read that not only was there a child in the room but, a cat as well. Not on her watch! She called a meeting with the nurses on duty. She read them the riot act up one side and down the other, refusing to allow them to explain. She belittled them before getting up to set her floor to rights. One sweet nurse Mary, tried to stop her. Her co-worker stopped her with a hand on her arm and smirked. They stood at the nurse’s station waiting to see what would happen. They didn’t have to wait long.

Andy finally arrived 45 minutes later and he and Jeff went into the tent to see if there was any new information. They checked the lists and saw Normans name. He’d been transported to Portsmouth Regional Hospital. Damn, Jeff was hoping to be there for him when they found him. They got directions from the pastor in the tent and took off for the hospital.

Chrissy woke up when she heard footsteps she didn’t recognize. 

“Who are you?” She asked politely.

“I’m nurse Ratched, I’m here to take you to the children’s ward on the second floor, and where is the cat?”

“Are my daddy and kitty coming with me?” She asked again, politely.

“No, animal control will be here shortly for the cat. Hospitals do not allow cats and children are not allowed on this floor.” Norman laid listening to the conversation but before he had a chance to speak….all hell broke loose. “Now come along with me.” She grabbed Chrissy by the arm.

Chrissy started to scream.

The nurses standing at the station knew it was coming but it made them jump anyway.

Andy and Jeff were getting off the elevator when a child’s scream rent the air.

“Help!! Help!! Call the police!! Stranger danger!!! She’s trying to kidnap us!!! Fire!! Fire!!! Call the Army!!! Help! Help! Somebody please, help us!!!

The police who were still there waiting to take statements came running toward the screams, as did orderlies and doctors, even the janitor came running. They piled into the room to see what was wrong. Jeff and Andy stopped at the nurse’s station to see what room Norman was in. They noticed all the nurses were laughing.

“What’s going on? Andy asked in his sexy British accent.”

“Our head nurse is trying to separate a child from her father and take their cat away.”

“Why would she do that?” Jeff asked.

“Because she’s a bitch.” Mary answered then slapped a hand over her mouth making all the nurses and Jeff and Andy laugh.

“I guess I should go calm Chrissy down….do you think she’s had enough?” She asked her co-workers.

“No……walk slowly.” They told her and all laughed again.

Norman doctor ran up to the nurse’s station after getting off the elevator.

“What happened?” He asked them.

“Ratched, is trying to separate them and take the cat.”

“Dammit! You didn’t tell her?” He gave them an angry look.

“We tried, you know how she is doctor.” He took off for the room with the screaming child. He was sure the whole hospital was awake by now. Jeff and Andy asked which room was Norman’s. The nurses smiled at them.

“Just follow the screams.” They giggled. Mary walked with them. Slowly. Chrissy was still screaming when Mary pushed her way through the crowd.

“Chrissy it’s okay she’s not going to take you away from your daddy.” Chrissy immediately stopped screaming when she heard Mary’s voice and wrapped one arm around her neck.

“She tried to take me Mary and she said animal control was coming for Eye. Call the police Mary!!” She cried.

“Nurse Ratched, I need a word with you…..now! Go to the office!” She made haste to get out of there.

“Now Chrissy, you need to calm down, she’s gone and no one is going to take you or your cat away from your father, okay.” 

“She needs to be arrested! She tried to abduct me and Eye!” 

“She will be dealt with I promise you. Are you okay now?”

“Maybe we need police protection. We were sleeping when she tried her evil deed.”

“Chrissy, I’m Andy, I’ll stay here and protect you.”

“Andy?” She held out her hand and he took it.

“Mr. Andy’s here now, you can all go. He’ll protect us from that child predator.” Everyone quietly left the room. The nurses however, were running from room to room to calm the other patients on the floor.

Chrissy pulled the neck of her gown up over her face pretending to wipe her eyes.

“Are they all gone now?” Came the muffled question behind the gown.

“Yes.” Andy answered her. She dropped the gown.

“I’m so happy to meet you Mr. Andy. Thank you for coming to get us. Mr. Reedus, are you awake? Your friend Andy is here to take us to my mama.”

“Yeah…Mr. Reedus, are you awake.” Chrissy jumped.

“Who are you?” She asked holding Norman’s hand.

“Chrissy this is my friend Jeff. What the hell? I didn’t know you were coming.”

“Mr. Reedus can’t see right now, but he will, so don’t worry, he’s not blind forever.”

“What?” Andy and Jeff said at the same time. Chrissy scooted her little body closer to him as if to protect him.

“He’s not a misfit! His blindness is only temporary. You don’t have to treat him any different.” She said it accusingly.

“Hey sweetheart, these are my best friends, they wouldn’t care if I was blind.”

“How do you know for sure?” She wanted to know.

“Because we’ve been friends for a lot of years, don’t worry about it.”

“Well, if they turn out to be like Santa and Mr. Donner…..I want you to know that I’ll be your Hermie and my mama will be your King Moonracer.” She said so seriously that he got a lump in his throat. It made him wonder if she didn’t feel like a misfit at some point in her life. Chrissy turned when she heard the doctor come into the room.

“Daddy your doctor is here.” She told him.

“Thank you for announcing me Chrissy.” Dr. Matthews said smiling at her.

“Well he can’t see you doctor, I didn’t want him to be afraid.” The doctor’s brow furrowed for a second before he began speaking.

“Would you like to talk in private Mr. Reedus?”

“No, that’s not necessary, these are very good friends of mine, they’re like family.”

“I’m willing to release you as long as you have someone taking care of you……”

“I’ll be taking care of him Dr. Matthews.” Chrissy told him.

“Yes well, I’d also like you to make an appointment with your physician to have follow up tests within 2 weeks to make sure that the swelling is going down as it should be.”

“I’ll make sure he does Dr.” Chrissy promised. The Dr. smiled at her. She was acting like his wife, not his child.

“Here are your prescriptions, for your headaches and the swelling……..”

“May we fill them here so he can get started on them right away? We’re a long way from home Sir.” She asked him. Norman, Jeff, and Andy were all smiling at this point.

“And if you leave us your card I will make sure his doctor back home keeps you informed of his progress.” She added.

“Yes well, I’d like to say that’s been enjoyable to have you here but…….”

“I can be most difficult at times, yes I know Sir. But thank you anyway for taking good care of my daddy.” She looked his way and smiled before looking back down at her lap.

Little did she know that one floor up, her mama was in a drug induced coma.

It was after three in the morning by the time they reached the cabin. While Andy and Jeff got Norman out of the car, Chrissy ran to the cabin door. It was locked. She knocked, then called out.

“Mama! Mama! I’m here!” She knocked again. She went back down the steps and reached under the third step and produced a key. She unlocked the door and ran inside calling for her Mama. She knew this cabin like the back of her hand. She and her mama spent a week every Christmas, 2 weeks every spring break, and 4 weeks every summer. It was her favorite place to come.

“Hey! You couldn’t turn the lights on?” Jeff yelled out, feeling along the wall until he found the switch.

“I’m sorry. My mama isn’t here.” She said looking down at her hands.

“Hey Chrissy….she was probably delayed by road conditions, I’m sure she’ll show up tomorrow.” Andy tried to console her.

“Do you think so?”

“I do, let’s not worry until we have too.”

Chrissy got everyone settled into rooms to sleep. She went into the dark kitchen and sat at the table and cried for her mama. She just knew that something was wrong. Her mama was always on time, always. She laid her head down on her arms and cried herself to sleep.

Andy woke up at the crack of dawn. He couldn’t sleep with everything that had happened. He turned on the lamp beside the couch sat and checked his messages. The door to the room that Daryl and Jeff were sharing creaked open. Andy laid his phone aside to get up to help Norman out, when Chrissy came running out of the dark kitchen.

“Mr. Reedus, here let me help you.”

Andy noted that she looked right at him and didn’t say anything. He wondered why she was sitting in the dark kitchen. She reached behind Norman and closed the bedroom door.

As he watched her, she looked his way several times, yet never said a word. He listened to her give Daryl instructions on how to find the bathroom, kitchen, bedroom, telling him how many steps to each room. She told him how to hold his hands out in front of him, so he wouldn’t stub his toe. He even heard her telling him how to go to the bathroom, so he wouldn’t have to sit down to pee. She told him to call her when he was done and she made her way back into the dark kitchen without acknowledging him, again. He heard cupboard doors being opened and water running. He quietly went to the kitchen entry way and reached inside and slowly flipped the light switch on while the water was still running. 

She was filling the coffee pot with water and never turned when the light came on. Chrissy was blind! How did he not know that? Why hadn’t Norman told him? Why hadn’t she told?

“Son of a bitch!” Norman could be heard cursing. Chrissy turned at the sound and easily walked around the table without running into it. As she headed toward him he backed out of the entryway so she wouldn’t run into him. She didn’t slow down or bump into anything in the living room. He watched as she talked him through making his way to the kitchen.  
She got the coffee started. Then got Norman a glass of water and his medication. After he took his pills she helped him back to bed.

Andy watched as she picked up the landline phone and pushed the buttons.

“Mama, I don’t know where you are or why you’re not answering your phone. I’m so worried about you Mama. The train crashed mama so I didn’t get here until a few hours ago, but you weren’t here. Are you looking for me? I’m safe at the cabin. Please call me as soon as you can. I love you mama.” She hung up, then dialed another number, while wiping her eyes and nose. Andy’s heart went out to her. She was trying to be so brave and here she was with three strange men.

“Merry Christmas Mr. Daniels. This is Christmas Fitzgerald, would you happen to be doing any deliveries today? Yes Sir, I’m at the cabin. Are you ready? Okay, Milk, orange juice, yes gallons will be fine. I need a beef roast and pork butt both big enough to feed 4 please, a bag of potatoes, carrots, do you have fresh green beans? May I have enough for both cuts of meat please? Two onions and a box of Lipton onion soup mix. 4 jars of brown gravy. I also need a pound of sliced turkey, beef, ham, and chicken with about 6 tomatoes, and 2 head of lettuce. A flat of eggs and 2 packages of the frozen sausage links, a couple bags of frozen waffles and pancakes. A bag of frozen blueberries and 3 bottles of syrup. Oh, and chips, pick about 4 different kinds so we have a variety please. I also need 3 loaves of bread, white, wheat, and rye. Mustard, mayo, and dill pickle spears. Do you carry something called Jack and coke? Oh, I see do you think that you can bring the ingredients to make that too? It’s for my father and his friends. Yes Sir, my father is here this year. Thank you, Sir. Can you think of anything that I may have forgotten? Oh, good idea, I’d like the romaine lettuce, some shredded cheddar cheese, oh and pick me about 4 type of sliced cheeses for the sandwiches too please. Oh, and dressings for the salads please. A bag of frozen peas too please. If you think of anything else….oh…you’re right. Just get a variety of pop, and some of those creamers that my mama likes, pick a few flavors of that. Oh, and sugar too. If I missed something just add it. Yes. Thank you so very much Mr. Daniels. Yes, Merry Christmas to you too again. Bye.

Andy went back to the bedroom he was using and laid down. He couldn’t wait to ask him about her. He closed his eyes waiting for them to get up and finally fell asleep. It was after noon when he woke up and came out of his room. He found Chrissy curled up next to Norman on the couch asleep.

“How are you feeling?” Andy whispered.

“Better, at least my headache is gone. I’m seeing little bits of light I think.” He said with a frown.

“Really? That’s great news!” Andy said smiling at him.

On the evening of December 27th , Christmas Fitzgerald woke up from her coma. With in an hour of her waking, her room was filled with investigators. Both police and NTSB (National Transportation Safety Board) investigators. She was insisting that her daughter was on the train. The investigators told her that all passengers were accounted for and there was no Chrissy Fitzgerald listed on the manifest.

“Her name is the same as mine! Christmas Fitzgerald! How could you lose a child? She’s blind for god’s sake.” Christmas was screaming now and trying to get out of bed. It took 3 orderlies to hold her down and her doctor threatened to sedate her if she didn’t calm down.

The investigators went back to work. They realized that when they saw Christmas Fitzgerald listed twice on the manifest, that thought it was a typo. They began to backtrack to find out what happened to the little blind girl. Detective Mark Jacobs took the lead, he had kids of his own and was determined to find the little girl. He worked tirelessly through the night waking search and rescue workers. He finally had good news and went back to the hospital to tell her.

“Miss Fitzgerald, I’m detective Mark Jacobs, we met last night.”

“Have you found my daughter?”

“I don’t know where she is at this moment, but I’m happy to tell you that she’s with her Father.”

“What! She doesn’t have a father detective. Oh my god! Who took my baby?” 

“She left with a Norman Reedus. They wer……”

“Who? Did you say Norman Reedus??” Her heart was racing a million miles a minute. How did he find out? How did Chrissy find out?

“Yes Ma’am, they were released from this hospital in the early morning hours of December 26th.”

“They were here, in this hospital, oh my god, the cabin!”

“Excuse me? What cabin?”

“May I borrow your phone?”

It was December 27th and Norman had just woken up from a nap. The pain pills for his headaches seemed to knock him out. As he opened his eyes, he realized that he could see the ceiling fan spinning above the bed. He closed his eyes and slowly opened them again to make sure that he wasn’t dreaming. Still not willing to believe just yet, he closed them again then he sat up carefully and opened them. He called for Andy and Jeff. Chrissy was the first to arrive. She’d taken off like a shot at his call.

“Are you okay Mr. Reedus?” Norman reached out and touched her sweet face. She been like a little mother hen these past couple days, trying to take care of all of them.

“You look perfect, Chrissy.”

“Are you okay Norm?” Andy asked with Jeff right beside him.

“Well you guys aren’t as pretty as Chrissy but you’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“You can see, Mr. Reedus?”

“Yes.” He looked at all of them with a big smile plastered on his face. Chrissy threw her arms around his neck, and kissed his cheek.

“I’m so happy for you!” And she hugged him again with tears streaming down her cheeks.

That night when they sat down for a dinner of pot roast potatoes, carrots, and green beans, all made by Chrissy in the crockpot, they celebrated and had ice cream for dessert. Chrissy who hadn’t been sleeping much so worried about her mother went to take her shower. Andy took Jeff and Norman out on to the porch pulling the door closed so they wouldn’t be heard by Chrissy if she got done before they were finished talking.

“Chrissy is blind.”

“What?” Both men said at the same time. Andy told them how he found out, totally by accident.

“Damn….I’ve been with her since Christmas morning and I never knew.” But flashbacks were running through his mind. Her telling him that she wanted to prove that she could be independent, that she wanted to make the trip by herself, watching the movie with her eyes closed, her mother working three jobs to take care of her, her exceptional hearing, as she put it.

The three men filed back into the cabin. Then Chrissy came out of the bathroom and walked into the dark kitchen, passing all of them and not saying a word to them. Norman and Jeff just shook their heads. When she came walking out after getting the coffee maker set up for morning, Norman spoke.

“Chrissy.” He said it softly so as not to scare her, but she jumped anyway, because she didn’t know he was there. She stood still, hands clasped in front of her. She knew he’d found out.

“Can you come here and talk to me?”

“Are you mad at me?”

“No, but I’d like to understand why you didn’t tell me.”

“Because I wanted you to think that I was normal. I didn’t want you to think that I was a misfit. I didn’t want you to feel sorry for me Mr. Reedus. I just wanted a friend who liked me for me. I wanted to prove that I could be independent. I’m sorry.” She said with tears making tracks down her adorable little face. Norman got up and went to her. He knelt down in front of her and took her small hands into his much larger ones. She pulled her hands out of his and clung to him, wrapping her arms around his neck. He hugged her tight and picked her up sitting down on the couch with her on his lap.

“I miss my mama.” She cried.

“I know you do, we have people looking for her.”

“You do?” She leaned back and looked at him. This is why he never knew she was blind, because she did stuff like that.

“We do, we’re going to find her for you.”

“But what if you don’t?”

“We will.”

“But what if you don’t, I don’t want to go to an orphanage?” She was so serious.

“If we don’t then you can live with me.” 

“I can, do you promise?”

“Yes.”

“Oh, thank you Mr. Norman, but I really want to find my mama.”

“We will.”

With no TV at the cabin they were all in bed by 10 pm. About 2:30 in the morning Jeff’s phone went off.

“Yeah,” Jeff answered sleepily. 

“You did, where?” He sat up and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He turned the bedside lamp on and wrote down the information. He started the coffee then woke Andy and Norman. They were all on the road by 3:30am. Jeff would be going home to his wife and kids, while Andy took Norman and Chrissy to her mother. Then he and Norman would head back to Normans cabin, which coincidentally was on the other side of the lake. They arrived at the hospital at 6:42 am.

Christmas, threw the phone down on the bed in frustration. There was no answer at the cabin. She felt like she was losing it. She was dying inside.

Norman, Andy and Chrissy got off the elevator and could hear shouting.

“Call the fucking ARMY! I want my daughter found! How do you lose a ten year old little girl? Get SWAT! the CIA! the FBI! Find my child!”

“Mama!” Chrissy squealed. Andy and Norman looked at one another and smiled. They didn’t bother asking where the room was they just followed the screams. Like Mother, like daughter. When they reached room 226, the room was full of people.

“Don’t you dare try to sedate me!”

“You need to calm down ma’am.” The doctor could be heard saying.

“Don’t tell me to calm down! My child has been missing for 3 days! 3 days!”

“Mama?” 

“Chrissy!” Everyone turned to see the little girl, arms outstretched feeling her way to the bed and into her mother’s arms.

“This is your daughter?” Dr. Mathews asked.

“Hello, Dr. Mathews.”

“I should have known.” The good Dr. said under his breath.

Christmas spied Norman at the door with another man she didn’t know. Her breath caught in her throat. He was so much more handsome since the last time she’d seen him. His hair was long now and he looked so hot.

Norman looked at Chrissy’s mother. She was just as beautiful as she was the first time he’d met her, almost 11 years ago.

“How did you find out?” She asked looking at him. Both him and her daughter answered at the same time, saying the exact same thing.

“Find out what.” They asked in unison? She looked from one to the other and realized that they didn’t know.

“That….where I was? How did you find me?” She asked quickly.

“Dr. Mathews, Mr. Reedus can see again, maybe you can check him over real quick while he’s here.”

“Mr. Reedus? I thought this was your daddy?” He asked.

“Oh…….he is, I just wasn’t sure you’d remember.” Chrissy cupped her hand and whispered furiously in her mother’s ear. Christmas smiled at her daughter and kissed and hugged her.

“Ah….yes, thank you Norman for taking care of her.” Christmas said to him. Dr. Mathews took Norman away to examine him, and Chrissy told her mama all about her adventure. Andy stood outside in the hallway because he didn’t know where to go. He smiled when Chrissy told her about Nurse Ratched trying to steal her and Eye in the Dark.

As Dr. Mathews finished his exam, he said……….

“Please, take them with you when you go. This hospital can’t handle them. I’m begging you, we’re all begging you.” Norman began to laugh and couldn’t stop.

“I really appreciate you giving us a ride to the cabin. I’ll pay for half the gas.”

“That’s not necessary, we were going there anyway.”

“You were?”

“Yes mama, I told you that’s where we were staying.”

“My cabin is on the other side of the lake.” Norman told her.

“You’re not staying with us?” Chrissy asked.

“No sweetheart, we’ll be on the other side of the lake.” Norman told her.

“But who’s gonna take care of my mama?”

“Aunt Missy is flying today sweetie. We’ll be fine, don’t worry.”

“But mama…….”

“Chrissy, stop it.”

“Yes ma’am.”

Almost 4 months later…….

Norman sat on his porch with his binoculars looking across the lake.

“Why don’t you just go ask her?” Andy asked him, for the 10th time in the last 2 days.

“I don’t need to ask her, I know that Chrissy is my daughter.”

“How do you know?”

“I just know.” The phone rang. Andy answered it and handed the phone to Norman.

“Hi sweetheart.” Norman smiled.

“Hi daddy.” Chrissy answered waving at him looking through her binoculars across the lake at him, pretending that she could see him.

“I miss you!” She said excitedly.

“I miss you more.” He said with so much love.

“When are we gonna tell mama that we know?”

“Soon sweetheart, very soon.”

Christmas Fitzgerald stood inside the back door listening to her daughter’s side of the conversation. She smiled. Did they really think that she didn’t know? The school called her every time he visited, which was at least once a week. Her daughter had never been happier. She heard her tell her daddy that they were coming to the cabin. So, she wasn’t the least bit surprised that he was here too. One of these days she’d tell him she knew, but for now, it was time to let him get to know his daughter.

“Daddy, I wish we could all live together.”

“We will sweetheart, soon…..daddy is going to work on it. What time are mommy and aunt Missy going shopping?” 

“They’re going at as soon as mama is ready.”

“Call me when they leave and I’ll come see you.”

“Okay, I love you daddy, are you sure that I’ll like Frosty?”

“I love you more honey, yes I’m positive you will, call me as soon as they leave.”

“Okay daddy, I will.”

Christmas rolled her eyes making Missy giggle.

“Oh, you know that you want him.” She laughed.

“I do, but this is Chrissy’s time with him. How long is Frosty the Snowman?”


End file.
